Deleted Dreams: The Fairest Of Them All A Swan Queen Story
by longfelo22
Summary: In the enchanted forest, a lonely queen met a fascinating lady in the midst of a royal ball, but a chance meeting turns to a private sultry affair. From there, their lives begin to take new shape, all of a sudden the queen is racing horses and the lady is desperate to be in anything but proper dress, her solution? The passionate embrace of the fairest of them all.


Deleted Dreams: The Fairest Of Them All. A Swan Queen Story.

The queen awoke to a loud crash of thunder that echoed through her lavish chambers. She looked to the balcony and saw that harsh spring rains were bearing down on the land for the fifth day in a row. She sighed and put on her robe as she made her way to the open window. She reached out to pull it shut, but watched instead as the trees swayed back and forth exposing the underside of their leaves. She closed her eyes and listened to the roaring sound of them all shuffling together like a land locked sea while breathing in the moist air deeply. She imagined she was on a ship at sea traveling to the southern isles, or the northern shores. She steadied her hands on the ledge of the window as though she were peering out over the starboard bow as it pitched drastically over the growing waves. Her heart raced as she saw the horizon. A span of lush green mountains and the sunlight tipping over them. The world in her mind was a beautiful and adventurous place. She heard the cries of a sailor sound off just as a large clap of thunder shook her from her brief day dream. She opened her eyes and starred longingly out over the dense forest as the mist crept over the trees. She sat down in her chair to listen to the rain for awhile and folded her hands delicately in her lap. She breathed deeply and tried not to cry. She looked up as she heard foot steps coming down the hall. She watched as one chamber maid came in and placed a warm washing bowl on the table beside the window and another placed her breakfast beside her. Another situated her bed linens and replaced the flowers while another brought in fresh underclothes and hung them from the changing curtain. Her hand maiden waited patiently and watched as they carried out their preparations for the queens morning routine. Regina looked back to the window as the day unfolded around her as usual. No one ever seemed to notice if she was their or not.

"Good morning your majesty,"  
Her hand maiden said as the chamber cleared.  
"I've had your eggs prepared soft today and your toast rye with a lovely apple preserve. Shall I have the seamstress's prepare for your fitting once you have finished your tea?"  
Regina continued to stare out the window desperately trying to see a roaring ocean through the warped panes of glass. She almost didn't notice that she spoke.  
"Fitting?"  
She turned and asked curiously.  
"Yes your majesty. Your gown for the ball this evening."  
"Which ball is this?"  
Regina asked despondently.  
"The ceremonial spring ball. Is everything all right your majesty, did you not sleep well?"  
Regina looked up at her, smiled forcibly and said.  
"Everything is fine. Yes, have the seamstress's prepare. I will receive them shortly."  
"Yes your majesty."

Her hand maiden curtsied and went about her duties. Regina picked up the cup of tea beside her and held it in her hands. It was an unusually cold spring and the castle was always cold, even in the summer. It was as though the cold was trapped inside its thick stones much like herself. The warm cup of tea comforted her chilled hands. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt the sun on her face. Even when the weather was nice someone followed her around with an umbrella to make sure the light never touched her flawless skin. Just once she wished she could saddle a horse and ride far away from here, she loved to ride as a child, but the horses were dirty and it was her place to ride in the carriage. If she even walked toward the stables ten girls would be there to lift her gown to avoid the dirt as everyone starred wondering why the queen would even be near the stables. The feel of the wind in her hair, brushing over her cheeks on the back of a powerful steed was just another day dream. Her hair was always sculpted and perfect. Not a single one out of place. She sipped her tea quietly and ignored her breakfast as she did most mornings. Not even her favorite apple preserve could sway her lack of appetite. Shortly after her tea, the seamstress's shuffled in and began unraveling fabrics. She sat her tea down and poised herself as she walked to her dressing curtain. The seamstress's measured and lifted her limbs, they pinned and prodded about. The maids came and cleaned the trays and collected the nights garments for washing and all the while Regina stood there and starred at the drenched window as somber light filtered through. Hours past in these tedious happenings, a girl came and did her hair and make up, a girl to carefully place her jewels and crown, and Regina hardly noticed the business of it all. Just another day in the life of a coveted doll. The most stunning and poised queen, the fairest of them all.

She was escorted through the long hallways as the women took notice of her movement, making sure her gown and hair stayed put where needed and moved when needed. Not a single move she made went unnoticed and yet most people looked right through her. It was a horribly lonely feeling. She often found herself wishing she were one of them. Just a maid or seamstress. She wondered what their conversations were like when a royal wasn't present. Did they have meals and speak of their homelands? Perhaps they talked of the royal scandals and worried for the sanity of their lords. It was nice to think of talking to anyone about anything. It wasn't her place to speak so freely with the servants but she rarely saw anyone else. Even with lords and ladies, conversations consisted of fake pleasantries and power struggles among the men. It was only her place to speak on behalf of the king, his wishes, his bravery, his undeniable place over them all. She smiled as she did this time after time, and each instance chipped away at her very soul. Often times she would walk softly through the corridors just to catch an ear of maids giggling over a young footman's clumsy advances or hear tell of their children's antics. How she longed for a child of her own and how grateful she was that destiny had not intended for a child to share her prison and if a girl, her same fate. Though a young prince or princess was never far from her mind, but she cringed at the thought of a child becoming yet another possession of the king. She wished she could say he was a cruel man, or a lousy king but truth be told he was soft spoken and intelligent. Her knowledge of him ended there. In 10 years of marriage she saw him only in ceremony, standing proudly here, sitting nobly there. Every greeting the same, "My queen, I hope you are well". Every response the same, "Very well my king, thank you". Each occasion with the same salutation. He swore to love her until his dying breath on the day of their wedding and never uttered the words again.

She heard the faint sounds of music growing in the spacious halls as she approached the entrance way of the ballroom. She watched as guards marched toward them followed by the king. He greeted her and placed his arm out as she stood to his side. The trumpets blared as the king and queen were announced to the ball. The lords bowed their heads and the ladies curtsied as they made their way to the throne. He seated her and turned toward the ballroom waving his hand to proceed. He sat next to her and watched as the dancing continued. Regina looked out at the sea of faces before her. Some young, some old, most of them the same faces she had seen a hundred times. Some of them were new but likely with the same story as everyone else. They only ever talked about gold, how much their lavish estates cost, the taxes they enforced, their family accounts. They all lingered in a constant state of concern with their greed. Speaking on behalf of the poor with such a crowd would be considered crude humor. The kings squire leaned to his ear after the guards had secured the hall. It was time for the king and queen to mingle with their guests. The same mingling with the same noble ladies. They would compliment on the loveliness of her gown, her continued beauty and grace, and how honored they were to receive the invitation to such an important occasion. She would smile at them warmly and thank them all for attending and then be introduced to the newest young ladies of the court. Most of them were just as horrible as their mothers and grandmothers. They would greet her with their jealous smiles and spend the rest of the evening competing for the affections of the richest lords son. If only they knew what they were jealous of.

Regina stood and walked toward the ladies of the high court. They all smiled and welcomed her fawning over her gown and jewels. They showed off their own jewels and fabrics and drank heavily as they talked of little else. Regina felt the evening to be a standard affair. The lords would roar every so often in laughter, probably speaking of conquests in casual regard to someones suffering. Thankfully the evening was almost at a close, the ladies would convene in the sitting room for a late tea and cake speaking of the events they had planned for the summer. The lords would retire to the trophy hall and talk of sport and assemble a solid plan for a hunting escapade. Then a series of well wishes and departing customs. It had been an evening like no other, but to Regina, it was an evening like every other. She continued to smile and carry on with them, after awhile she rather enjoyed the white noise they made. It almost drown out the ache she felt in her heart. The bustle of everything around her kept her mind busy. The music played and the people danced. Any distraction was welcomed over the silence that persisted in her days. She vaguely listened to one of the ladies mention her niece who was visiting for the summer. Her poise was in full form and it was difficult to hear the details in all the chatter. She was engaged in the midst of a heated debate over the availability of quality opal when the lady introduced her niece.

"Your majesty, may I present my lords eldest niece, the lady Emma."  
Regina turned and looked toward her. She was lovely. Strikingly so, that her eyes shimmered with a brilliant light and a strong flare. Her golden hair curled over her delicate frame and draped forward with body and shine. Her cheeks set definably as she smiled and curtsied before her. Regina stood frozen in front of her and all she could think was how beautiful this woman was. She sensed the kind of grace that would make men and kingdoms fall. She felt a thunder in her heart that could crumbled a fortress wall. She stood humbled before a the young lady, the fairest of them all.

Regina smiled and received the girl warmly. Her aunt spoke of her opportunity to find a better prospect of marriage closer to the kingdom. She watched as Emma glanced from her aunt to the floor. She was nervous. It was obvious. Regina smiled at her shyness and acknowledged the lady at the right intervals. She could hardly keep her eyes off of Emma. The chatter faded into the music, the shifting of the room became still. Regina could not name the feeling that was taking over her body. Captivated, she thought, and as soon as it crossed her mind she realized she hadn't responded to the lady. She collected her scattered mind and composed herself as she spoke softly,  
"Well, I sincerely hope you enjoy your visit. Though the rains have been harsh, the lands are beautiful this time of year."  
She spoke softly to Emma.  
"The rains have been harsh indeed this year your majesty, the southern seas proved to be difficult passing on the journey here."  
Regina stood amazed. Not a single lady had ever engaged in such conversation with her. Her eyes widened and her heart almost fell over itself when Emma had mentioned the sea.  
"You were recently at sea?"  
She asked with bated breath for her answer.  
"Yes your majesty, I traveled with a merchant fleet across the sea to the northern ports, then rode the eastern mountain pass, but took a carriage here to the enchanted forest."  
Regina smiled and breathed in like a gust of fresh air had arose in front of her.  
"Well it sounds like you have had quite the journey."  
Before Regina realized what she was saying the word unfolded from her lips,  
"You must see the gardens, when the rains decline of course, I would hate for you to have come all this way and miss out on the beauty they offer. I often spend afternoon tea reading quietly among the flowers. I shall send you an invitation to join me."  
The lady spoke on behalf of Emma,  
"She would be honored your majesty."

Regina smiled at her and the lady as the shuffling continued. She turned and attempted to reengage the conversation she had been having. She desperately wanted to spend another moment in the company of Emma but it would have been rude to ignore her guests. The ladies began to retire to the sitting room and the men staggered down the longs corridors, singing arm and arm with drinks in hand. Regina sat in her reserved chair as the ladies sat down for tea and cakes. Emma could not have been further away. She stole a few glances when no-one was noticing. Her smile made her heart race even from across the room. The ladies situated as the servants poured and placed. They waited as the queen's tea was served to begin. Regina spoke softly to them all,  
"I'm so very pleased you could all attend, this evening has truly been a wonderful event."  
The ladies all smiled and nodded and began to sip their tea. Regina raised her cup to her lips but didn't not drink. She looked once again at Emma as no one was watching. She gazed as Emma's delicate hand wrapped around the handle. There was something peculiar about it. Regina sat quietly nodding and smiling in the right directions when needed. She had done this so many times she didn't even need to listen. Which was fine because she could not. Her mind would not stray from where her gaze wished to fall. She had stolen so many glances at her, she felt a thief in her own home. The departures began early as the weather had made travel difficult in recent days. Regina lingered away from exchanging salutations with the lady Emma and her aunt. She wanted to spend as much time in her presence as possible.

When the time came to speak to her again Regina poised her self. For the first time in along time, she felt nervous. Her stomach fluttered as Emma approached and curtsied before her.  
"Your majesty, this was an enchanting evening, I thank you for receiving us."  
"Thank you so much for attending, I do hope you can come to tea, I would love to have the company."  
"I anticipate your invitation eagerly, your majesty."  
Emma smiled and nodded slightly as they made their way out. Regina watched as she walked away feeling a hint of sadness inside of her. As Emma made her way down the steps she stumbled slightly on the wet stairs and lost her shoe. Regina took a step forward but stopped as a young guardsman retrieved it for her. Emma turned and smiled at Regina who looked concerned. She felt Emma's smile ripple through her like a strong wind and stood there completely bewildered. She watched as the footman helped the ladies into their carriage and the horses pull them away. Regina remained like that until the last flicker of lamp light was lost in the dense forest. She looked to the spot where Emma had stumbled. Something was exquisite, unique about her. Something about her was honest and strong but delicate as a porcelain doll. There was never such beauty that she could recall. Than the lady Emma's smile, the fairest of them all.

Regina remained in the doorway trying to gather her thoughts. She turned and walked down the long corridor and was met by her hand maiden. She went to bed that night starring at the ceiling. She looked to the window and saw the misty moonlight floating by. She closed her eyes and thought of her ship. Roaring still over this tide that would not let her reach land. She turned to see Emma leaning over the port bow beside her. She smiled at Regina as her memory could recall. She felt sleep coming upon her with a smile on her face.

Emma sat tightly in the carriage. She thought of the queen. How majestic she appeared. How her jewels shined and her eyes caught the light perfectly. She was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. She thought of her eyes and grinned slightly. Her aunt notice the change in her expression.  
"You see my dear, what happens, when one acts in accordance with what is proper? The queen herself invited you to tea. Its a very disguised honor to be recognized by her majesty, let alone invited to her high tea. It's as I've always said dear, your a very pretty girl, and how lovely you looked tonight, you cannot act like a man wearing pants and riding off on horses and expect to find a fit husband. Your father was right to send you to me. In a single evening you have secured a place in the queens favor, and soon a husband worthy of your hand. Quite possibly, arranged by the queen herself with a royal blessing. Your father will be very pleased to here this news. When you carry out her invitation, you must do as you did this evening. Remember your manners and the customs, and do not talk of such brutish things as hunting or swimming in creeks, such is not the activities of a lady in waiting. And certainly not conversations one has with her majesty."  
Emma nodded her head with her hands folded in her lap and looked out the carriage window. The misty moonlight filtered in on her face and she closed her eyes and thought of the queen again and how her smile seemed to captivate her. How her presence overshadowed even the most lavish ball. The way her voice echoed and yet remained delicately small. The queen of the enchanted forest, the fairest of them all.

Regina awoke the next morning to the gentle sounds of birds chirping and the morning sun warming her face. She sat up and put on her robe and made her way to the window as she did every morning. She saw the sun and thought of Emma. She smiled widely as the light poured over her face. She looked out over the forest that swayed with a cool wind and smelled of warm pine and new blossoms. She took in the morning light and the fresh air for a few moments before she heard the footsteps toward her bedroom. She sat in her chair and tried not to look any different than any other day. This day however, was different. She had found a reason to smile about something. She had something to look forward to. She had a secret, and everything inside of her knew she had to protect it at all costs. She remained composed as the maids shuffled in and went about the morning duties. She remained still as her hand maiden waited patiently for the girls to depart.  
"Good morning your majesty, I've had your eggs prepared soft and your toast rye with apple preserve, and I have had several dresses prepared for your choosing. Shall I bring them in after you have finished your tea?"  
Regina kept her gaze out the window and almost said yes when a blue butterfly landed on her window ledge. She looked at it curiously and began to smile a little. It was the very same color as Emma's eyes. She watched as it slowly folded its wings up and down like a delicate dance in the soft wind.  
"Your majesty?"  
Regina turned to her unable to speak and then back to the butterfly. It lifted its wings and flew off into the distance and as she watched it drift away her expression turned sad for a moment. She looked back to her hand maiden who awaited her answer when she had a thought. It was unthinkable but before she had time to talk her self out of it she said,  
"No. I would like riding leathers and boots."  
"Your majesty?"  
Her hand maiden said with confusion in her voice.  
"Yes, I would like riding leathers and boots, and have a horse prepared for me, I will be taking a ride today."  
The girl paused a moment and stammered a little in her speech,  
"Yes, ah, right away your majesty."  
She turned to leave and Regina caught her before she left,  
"Oh, and send an invitation to the lady Emma for high tea. And notify me the instant the reply is received."  
She nodded her head and left to carry out her orders."  
Regina watched as the girl left completely confounded by what she just said. She looked down at her toast, took a bite and let the warm apple preserve melt in her mouth. It was sweeter than she remembered. She sipped at her tea and smiled as she looked out the window.

She dressed in the leathers that were brought to her. They were a bit large for her but she would manage. She made her way to through the long corridors. Maids stopped their shuffling to breifly glance at her but quickly looking away as she noticed. Her hand maiden followed in toe and leered at them to carry on. Regina walked through the courtyard as the stable boy waited outside with a saddled mare. He removed his hat and knelt beside the horse so she may step on his back to mount.  
"Rise child."  
She said as she approached. She looked in the boys dirty face as he stood terrified in front of her. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her coin purse.  
"I'll need you to saddle me a steed, you can stable the mare, and fetch me a bow and arrow from the armory."  
She emptied her purse into her hand and placed the coins in the boys hand.  
"Take these to your mother, and don't tell anyone about the bow."  
The boy nodded and bowed as he hurried the mare back to the stables.  
Regina turned to her hand maiden who looked unsure as to what to do now.  
"I think the stable boy can handle it from here, that will be all thank you."  
Regina smiled as she dismissed her.  
"Your majesty, shall you be returning soon? Do you require tea and lunch to be prepared still?" Do you wish for guardsmen to escort your ride?"  
She said with concern waited on her word.  
"No, I think I will ride to the orchards, have a fresh apple instead. I don't require a guard either, I wouldn't be gone past sundown, have a pheasant prepared for dinner."  
She smiled at her as she nodded and said.  
"Very well your majesty."

Regina turned as the boy came from the stables with her steed. Before the stable boy could kneel again she mounted from the other side with ease. She looked down to him and smirked as she cracked the reigns. The steed took off across the court yard and out the gates. He galloped swiftly down the trail and into the forest. Regina felt the wind on her face and the jolting in her body as the strong steed carried her deeper in the thick trees. She didn't turn back for a second as the leaves turned to a blur and she found the air refreshing and moist as it took grip against her sensitive skin. She rode for almost an hour before the steed started to slow. She let him run as long as he wanted. She came across a fork in the road and took the lower. She heard a stream in the distance and figured the horse was thirsty. She rode steadily down the hill until the stream became visible. The wildflowers grew from the cracks of the stones and all along the embankments. She dismounted and led the horse to the stream. She knelt down, removed her gloves and dipped her hands into the cool water and rinsed her face. It was like heaven. It wasn't scented with perfume and crystal clear and heated to the right temperature. It was cold and gritty and smelled crisp like the air. She let the horse drink heartily and watched as he did. He was quite impressive, swift, muscular, and black as the night sky. Except for a white crescent moon above his eyes. She thought what she would name him if he were her's but as the queen, who would challenge her right to name a horse? She spoke softly to him as she stroked his mane.  
"I shall call you Midnight Moon"

She smiled and stroked his sides. She looked off to the flowers and decided to pick one to place in her hair. She knelt down and smelled some of them. She tucked one securely in her braid. It was only a short ride to the orchards now, just up the hill and due east. The morning sun beamed through the trees and seemed to make everything shimmer. She had always loved this time of year. Her peace of mind was short lived though when something startled the horse. He bucked twice and huffed as Regina grabbed the reigns and tried to calm him. There was rustling in the brush on the other side of the creek. She grabbed her bow and an arrow and shot directly at the rustling fearing that they may have upset a wild boar. She quickly mounted the horse and turned him to go back up the hill. An arrow jammed into the tree directly beside her. She cracked the reigns and the steed took off onto the trail. Regina looked behind her as the rustling through the brush grew louder. She immediately regretted not bringing a guard as she knew these woods to be filled with bandits and criminals. She heard the bray of another horse and looked behind her. A cloaked rider was approaching her fast. She cracked the reigns harder but the steed was running as fast as he could. She eventually came up to a turn in the road that was blocked by a fallen branch and she tried to slow the horse but he bucked and threw her into the weeds. Regina hit the ground hard and her vision became blurry just before everything went black.

She felt cool water on her face like rain. She heard the birds chirping and opened her eyes. Her vision was still strained but a figure was kneeling over her. She blinked and rustled a little as she heard a soft voice in her ears.  
"It's okay I've got you."  
Regina tried to focus her eyes but it was difficult. Her head was pounding hard and the only thing she could say was the horse's name.  
"Midnight moon"  
"I beg your pardon your majesty?"  
Regina regained her senses long enough to realize the rider recognized her, and that voice was familiar. She lifted her eyes open again and blinked several times. She could not believe what she was seeing. She thought the light was playing tricks on her or her vision had gone mad. She spoke confused,  
"Emma?"  
"I apologize for shooting at you your majesty, It was not my intention to harm you."  
Regina began to sit up and felt dizzy. Emma put her arm around her and took her hand. Regina's heart skipped a beat as she found herself this close to her. She breathed her in deeply and noticed she smelled like the wildflowers. She starred deeply in her eyes and smiled faintly as she held her close. Emma placed her hand on her cheek delicately. Regina closed her eyes and leaned into her palm as she spoke softly once more.  
"Emma."  
"Yes your majesty, you were thrown from your horse and hit your head. Do you feel okay enough to stand?"

Regina opened her eyes and sat upright. She looked around and realized she wasn't in a dream. She starred at Emma confused for a moment but got lost in her eyes. Emma smiled warmly at her and Regina returned the smile. Emma spoke softly like music to her ears once more.  
"Do you think you can stand?"  
"Yes I,"  
Regina paused again and smiled at her assured.  
"Yes, I think I can."  
Emma helped her to her feet and brushed off a few of the weeds from her shoulders. Regina continued to look around slightly puzzled. She turned to Emma curiously and said,  
"How in the world did you come to be all the way out here?"  
She asked still trying to gain her composure.  
"I could ask the same of her majesty, but since you spoke so fondly of these lands last evening, I thought I would explore them. I assume from our attire, we were both simply out for a morning ride. It appears we have the same hobby, and I beg your majesty's forgiveness for the arrow, if I had known,"  
Emma paused and looked to her hands. Regina sighed at the thought of making her sad. She looked to Emma and then to the ground. She rested her hand on her hip and spoke softly,  
"It was you in the bushes, I shot at you first."  
"Yes, your majesty."

Emma said as she pulled down her scarf, turned her cheek, and revealed a gash across her chin. Regina reached up and brushed her hand over her cheek. The thought of hurting her tore at her heart.  
"I've scarred you, it is I who should beg your forgiveness."  
Emma starred deep into her eyes as her delicate fingers brushed across her cheek. Regina felt Emma quiver at her touch. She smiled warmly at her and said,  
"Lucky for us both I'm a lousy shot, or fate may of had me trade an arrow for a noose, but your majesty might be just as deadly with a bow."  
Regina smiled at her.  
"I almost killed you, and you compliment my efforts?"  
"Well, such skill deserves to praised, however misunderstood the need for it my queen."  
Emma placed her hand on top of Regina's and took a small step forward. She was dangerously close to her now. Regina felt her body get significantly warmer. As Emma searched her eyes, she asked her timidly,  
"Am I forgiven your majesty?"  
Regina starred longingly into her eyes as she tried desperately to speak.  
"Yes, you are forgiven, if you would do me a favor."  
"Anything your majesty."

Emma tilted her head forward as Regina asked,  
"Spend the day with me? If you were not otherwise engaged."  
"A royal escort? I wouldn't refuse you even if I were, your majesty."  
Emma said with honesty in her beautiful blue eyes that peered to the very core of her.  
"And since no one else is near, would you call me Regina?"  
"Anything for you, Regina."  
She heard her name unfold from her lips with a sultry regard and it excited her. She lingered a moment and took a breath, she smiled from ear to ear. Emma smiled back as she took her arm and walked her to her horse,  
"Well then, Regina, shall we make our way to the orchard if you feel up for the ride?"  
"But how did you know I was headed there?"  
"I didn't, I was on my way there as well."  
"What a coincidence, to think if I had taken the high road we would have met anyway."  
"But we would have missed out on all of this adventure."  
Emma said smirking and holding out her hand to assist Regina to mount her horse. She normally needed no hand in this task but she took her hand graciously and smiled as she mounted. Emma adjusted her own saddle and reached for her drinking horn. Regina watched as the liquid poured over the sides of her mouth against her open gash. She flinched slightly and wiped her face on her sleeve. She was so fascinating Regina could not take her eyes from her for a single second, and no one was near to notice her as she did. She wondered what sort of man could even compare to her let alone ask for her hand. She was truly a wonder of nature and an enigma wrapped in a mystery. A poised lady in the most distinguished of hall. A beautiful gallant heroine that would catch her should she fall. The most enchanting woman in the world, the fairest of them all.

Emma mounted her horse and rode alongside of her. She handed Regina the drinking horn and she untwisted the cork and scrunched her nose at the smell.  
"That's not water."  
Emma said as she smirked and looked forward. Regina took a drink and coughed a little as it went down. Emma laughed as her face turned sour and said,  
"That's sailors rum."  
Regina handed it back to her and said with a harshness in her throat but also with a polite smile,  
"It's quite awful."  
Emma laughed as she nodded in agreement,  
"That it is."  
Regina laughed with her whole body and realized she couldn't remember the last time she truly found something humorous. She looked over to Emma who strode proudly on the back of her gray and white mare with her chin up and a slight smile on her face. She considered it rude to stare without conversation so she asked,  
"So why were you crawling around in the brush by the creek?"  
"I was catching toads, your,"  
She stopped before she finished her sentence.  
"Regina."  
She corrected herself. She smiled over at her and Regina realized she wasn't joking.  
"Toads? What on earth for?"  
"Well, there is a girl who works in the kitchen of my aunt's estate. I spoke with her in length about her fascinations and interests and she informed me that if one were to kiss enough toads then one day a toad will turn to a prince. I thought I would expand my efforts to spare my aunt less suffering at another year passing without my being wed."

Regina looked at her concerned and said,  
"You intend to kiss toads to find a husband?"  
Emma laughed and took another drink from the horn. She cleared her throat and said,  
"I intended to collect a few for the girl, when I was engaged by a skilled archer, but I can't cast out the magic of love. Perhaps we should all kiss more things, more often I say. If we only look for love where it is expected, we decline ourselves the chance to find it anywhere, in the unexpected, in the things most would consider different or out of the ordinary. Love means many things to many people, but magic has never been ordinary. I suppose the day I require a prince I'll find myself by the creek side once more. Hopefully find the right toad or another archer to shoot me before I turn to warts and lost hope."  
She turned to Regina and smiled assured of herself. Regina breathed in her words like the fresh warm air as she laughed loudly. She let them root immediately in her heart.  
"You said, another year, did you not just come out this spring?"  
"Did I finally put on a gown and mingle with the courtiers through an endless series of introductions among a gala of priceless gems and jewels? I did, but it was agreed that I should have consented to the frivolity 10 years ago. As it was, I was previously engaged in a far more interesting affair."  
"To think I have been denied your company for all these years, I should wonder what sort of engagement could possibly have inhibited your attendance in my court for the past decade?"  
"The north sea war."

Regina's expression turned pale that she would speak so cavalier about what was rumored to be a horrific and tragic effort. The fighting had only stopped the spring before. She spoke promptly and with sincerity,  
"I apologize my lady, I did not mean to diminish your efforts at court. Or insinuate that your absence was due to foolhardy pursuits."  
"It's of no matter. After all, any pursuit of war is foolhardy, and if you so please, you can call me Emma. I'm still getting use to "my lady" and it's rather strange to hear, Regina."  
Emma looked over at her and smiled. Regina returned the smile relieved that her words did not insult her. They crested the ridge above the road as the sun lingered gently over the hills. Regina could smell the fresh apple blossoms filling the air with their rich aroma. Emma looked to her as the sun rolled over her face and felt her heart skip a beat. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Emma watched as her chest gently rose and fell and couldn't help but bite her lip when her eyes fell to her bosom. Regina opened her eyes and looked out over the misty orchard and listened to the many birds as their morning conversations ensued. She breathed deeply again and said,  
"Is it not the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

Emma's sight did not waiver from her as Regina turned to hear her response. She caught her eyes ensnared by Emma's when she spoke softly,  
"Absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."  
Her words kept the conversation but her eyes spoke louder than her lips. Regina felt her heart sink and found herself speechless as she lingered in this gaze with her. Emma smiled and turned toward the orchard and said,  
"I can see now why everyone speaks so fondly of it."  
Regina smiled as she looked over the trees. Emma struggled to think of anything to say so she spoke of the horse.  
"Your steed, he is quite impressive, and loyal. He defended you when I approached, tried to chase me off. You must have rode together often. I had one as a girl with his spirit, a grand white stallion I named Lunus. He couldn't graze in the darkest field and not still be seen. He had moon light in his blood."  
Regina laughed a little.  
"Well, we just met this morning actually."  
Regina stroked his mane gently.  
"And by the creek side I named him Midnight Moon, on account of the crescent moon on his head. What a coincidence they would share the mother moon."  
"If they truly do, then the truth of the light will out in his stride, catch me if you can?"  
Emma said as she hit the reigns and took off into the long rows of the orchard. Regina smiled mischievously and chased off after her.

Her steed galloped fiercely through the trees and gained ground on Emma swiftly. She closed in on her as her mare ran at full speed. She came alongside her and smiled wickedly. Emma lifted herself and stood on the saddle. Regina watched her and worried that she was going to fall. She looked at Regina and smiled just before she jumped into the back of her saddle. The mare fell behind and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. She pressed herself against her tightly. Regina pulled back on the reigns and slowed her stride. When they came to a stop, Regina could not catch her breath. Her heart beat rapidly and she could not speak. Her body trembled and her mind raced. She tried desperately to abandon what she was feeling when Emma spoke and she felt her warm breath captivate her ear.  
"Regina, are you alright? Can you breath?"  
Emma reached her hand up and laid it warmly over her heart and pulled her close. Regina felt her fingertips gently on her flesh and she could hold back no longer. She turned herself in the saddle and grabbed Emma by her shirt and kissed her firmly on the lips. Emma sank into her kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Emma tasted her lips and neck eagerly. Her hands gripped her breasts and sides with such intent Regina felt herself get dizzy. No one had ever touched her with such desire. She had never felt to touch anyone else with as much passion as she held for Emma. She was desperate to feel her as close as this. Emma dismounted and reached for her hand. Regina smiled and climbed off. Emma scooped her up and laid her to the ground. Regina felt the wet grass on the back of her neck just before Emma's hand wrapped around it. Their lips met with a craving for each other as Emma pressed her body firmly against her's. Regina wrapped her arms around her and pushed her hips upward. Her kiss was like satin against her neck and shoulders. Regina ran her fingers through her soft hair and whispered desperately in her ear,  
"Take me Emma."  
Emma starred deeply in her eyes and tenderly brushed her lips against Regina's.  
"With pleasure my queen."

Emma slowly unbuttoned her jacket. She untied the bow of her blouse and kissed her chest. She slipped her hand underneath her shirt and moved her palm up to her breast. Regina moaned and her whole body quivered at this motion. Regina kissed her with greater intensity in response to it. She rolled Emma to her side and untied her as well. She reached her hand inside of her shirt and felt her incredibly soft skin against her fingers and it made her hopelessly weak. Her hands fused to her breast and she felt her body ripple with excitement. She lowered her hand to Emma's waist and gently grazed underneath of the leather. Regina found her completely saturated and warm to the touch. Emma inhaled forcibly as she felt this, and she let her hand slide into Regina's pants with ease as they were not fitted. She pushed her fingers inside of her with ease as well. Regina was positively soaking, and fully aroused. Regina unclasped Emma's cloak and rolled her on top of it. She kissed her passionately and leaned up to remove her jacket. Emma rubbed her hands feverishly against her hips. Regina started to lift her shirt above her head and Emma sat up, ran her hands purposefully up her abdomen and around her to her backside. She stopped briefly to gaze upon her naked breasts before she pressed her lips to her stomach.

She was perfect, intangible even. Regina moaned softly at her kiss and ran her fingers through her hair. She slid her hands underneath Emma's jacket and slipped it off. She pulled her blouse over her head and laid her down gently. Emma felt Regina's firm breasts press against her and she cried out softly when her lips took to them. She teased her slightly with her tongue before she felt her mouth seize them hungrily. Emma moaned a little more audibly this time and Regina knew just why. Her body stretched and strained beneath her. Her nerves were on fire and the excitement she felt in her loins was overwhelming. Emma entangled her fingers in her lovely dark hair. She pressed her nose to it and breathed in her intoxicating scent. Regina kicked off her leather pants as she leaned up and pulled Emma's off as well. Regina surveyed her with amazement in her eyes. She was statuesque, absolutely stunning. Emma leaned forward and looked up at her as her hands traveled the curves of her flawless frame. She memorized her soft contours as Regina pressed her closer to her chest. She felt the world spinning away around her as she fell deeper into her enchanting thrall. She laid bare her inhibitions regardless of what could ever befall. She could not deny the divine embrace, of the fairest of them all.

Emma pulled Regina into her lap and kissed her. Regina felt her bare flesh impact every inch of her and Emma felt her shake to her core. The desire to take her ran through her blood once more, she pushed her leg over Regina's and pulled her in close. Regina placed her hands on her cheeks warmly and kissed her as their thighs fused together. Emma looked into her eyes tenderly and breathless and whispered against her lips,  
"We're falling in love aren't we?"  
"Yes."  
Regina returned the whisper with no hesitation and kissed her passionately. Emma wrapped her arms tightly around her and pulled her closer causing them both to jolt as their loins scorched together. Regina cried out to her as they impacted each other and Emma's lips sank into her neck. She had never felt so incredible as she did in this moment, so heavy and so light at the same time. The trees and the birds and the grass all floated away and there was only the two of them. Locked in this desperate struggle to be just another breath closer, to belong to each other if only in touch. Regina could barely handle her voracious appetite as her breathing became labored.

Emma placed her hand on her cheek and Regina did the same. Emma felt her legs tremble as her's did, and her exhilarating cries fall in rhythm with her's. Regina lingered in a state of pleasure and enlightenment as her body grew weaker in her grasp. She felt Emma's arm tighten around her, her fingertips dug into her cheek she whispered her name in a subtle agony,  
"Regina."  
Emma's warm breath against her ear forced her to the edge. She felt Emma's body tense all over and release into her and what she felt next, she would spend the rest of her life searching for the words. She had never known what true love was or how it was made. Their bodies trembled together in an irrefutable clutch. She felt a calmness in her nerves and the thundering roar of her heart as it tried to be still. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her gracefully as she immersed herself in her lips once more. Emma smiled at her hazily as Regina slowly pushed her on her back and laid next to her. Emma pulled firmly to her as their legs intertwined. Regina never wanted anything more than what was in her arms in this very moment. She let her fingers brush against her cheek, and down her arms and back. Her hands felt as though they could touch for the first time in years, and how Emma commanded their attention was affirming. Emma kissed her neck and shoulders she let her lips envelop Regina's firm breasts, and moved slowly down to the inside of her thighs. She moaned sweetly as her tongue danced across her skin. She was reminded of the desperate feeling she had to just ride and be free with the wind in her hair but here, in this delicate stillness, beneath an apple tree in Emma's arms, was all the desire she ever felt evaporating from her every second. If they turned to stone and stayed locked in this moment forever she would have felt only bliss.

Regina held her kiss to her as long as she could but everything about Emma urged her body forward. She jolted when her tongue slipped inside of her and gasped for breath. Every motion she made was perfect and her strong arms wrapped her legs setting her loins aflame once more. Her hand fell firmly to her cheek and the other tore at the nearby grass. Her muscles seized and she cried out breathlessly as she faltered to Emma's advance. Her body shook wildly and her hips thrust forward into her as she released over and over again. Emma held her tightly even as she tried to pull away from this divine intensity. She had never tasted anything so sweet as her forbidden fruit. Emma ceased her advance and kissed her stomach and hips lightly and she slowly hovered over her. With the last amount of strength Regina had she threw her arm around Emma and pulled her to her lips. She kissed her deeply and cradled her head to her chest. Emma listened as her heart beat like a tiny drum against her ear. Regina welcomed the pressure and weight of Emma on top her, lest she float away like the blossoms around them. She ran her fingers through her beautiful hair as Emma rubbed her side. Regina breathed deeply and tightened her grasp around her and rolled her to her back. She kissed her passionately and let her lips travel down her enticingly. Emma quivered as her lips drew near her. She ran her fingers through her dark hair as it fell around her. Her lips pressed against her like a brush to canvas. Emma curved her body into this pleasant teasing. Regina ran her hands wistfully down her sides and across her breasts. Emma moaned as her tongue swept across her inner thighs. Regina grasped her legs and smiled as Emma trembled at her drawing nearer. She was so sensitive now, so aroused that when her lips collided with her she cried out intensely as she submitted to Regina's hold on her. Her body ignored her will to sustain this magnificent feeling. Regina held her in this rhythm of pleasure as Emma grasped her neck desperately trying to control her nerves. She cared not of what was to come, only this need of trying to stall. She felt her muscles release and heart throb behind its cracking wall. Her blood turned to fire when she felt the kiss, of the fairest of them all.

Emma starred into the leaves and blossoms as the sun filtered through them and the gentle dew dripped from their tips. She felt it all have a brand new meaning. All of sudden all of the wonderful things in the world seemed so much more wonderful in her arms. Regina laid next to her in her arms once more. Emma ran her fingers over her cheek and looked into her eyes. She couldn't stop smiling at her, the way she starred into her eyes with her candor and innocence was everything that Emma ever wanted from love. She stroked her cheek and said softly,  
"I love you, Regina, I'm sure I knew it when I first laid eyes on you. Across the room, I stood in the corner and watched as you smiled and I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, even though your heart was breaking.  
"I love you too, but how did you know, that I was sad.?"  
Regina said as she looked at her amazed and curious. Emma took a breath and responded,  
"No one has ever been able to lie to me."  
Regina laughed.  
"Its true, even since I was a child."  
Emma turned toward her and laid her arm over her back.  
"For instance, you, the most stunning queen, spend an entire evening in the most lavish affair in all the land and yet the only time your eyes ever had a glimmer of honesty, is when I mentioned my travels. I imagine your mind is frequently out to sea. You, Regina, almost fooled me. It wasn't until after we had met that I saw you might have actually enjoyed yourself briefly, at least in the moments of your stolen glances."  
Regina smiled at her and brushed her hair behind her ear.  
"It's not fair you know, you read me like a book, and yet, you, are a beautiful mystery. One I have yet to understand. Tell me something about you, anything, tell me about all of your favorite things. I insist."  
"Well, if you insist."  
Emma said as she laughed.

They laid in one another's arms laughing and talking and letting the day go by. Emma stood after a spell and retrieved her knife from her leathers. Regina watched as the sun wrapped its warm light around her perfect body. She stood above her like a majestic goddess, naked as the day she was born. Emma cut a few apples from the tree and laid down next to her again. She leaned on her arm and cut the apples. She fed a slice to Regina and then held the knife to the stalk of a tree. She carved an R and E in the bark. She looked at Regina and said,  
"No matter what comes from this moment, for the rest of our days, we always have this place."  
Regina smiled at her and kissed her soft lips. She pulled her close and let their bodies encompass one another. Emma held her firmly and spoke softly,  
"Its not far from sun down now, we will have to part soon, I fear my heart would break should I have to say goodbye to you. I would do anything to just whisk you away, should you have me."  
Emma closed her eyes and laid her head close to Regina's chest. Regina held her and breathed her in deeply. She didn't know what to say but she spoke from her heart.  
"You will always have me. My heart belongs to you, I'm certain it always has. I don't know what we will do from here, but nothing will ever keep you from me. I love you Emma."  
She kissed her and sank into her lips for some time until the sun sank low.

Emma helped Regina retie her leathers as she dressed as well. She collected several apples and filled Regina's saddle bag. She helped her mount before she retrieved her mare. Who was now three rows over and still eating apples. They rode out of the orchard together and back to the road. Regina staggered her steed a little to steal a few extra moments. Emma reached for her hand, kissed it and said,  
"Until I see you again, Regina, my queen, my love, my heart is yours. I will see you soon, I swear on my honor. Promise you will be well."  
Regina held her hand tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Emma reached up and wiped the tear from her face and said,  
"No need for tears, I will be with you again soon. We must put on a good face, smile when you think of me, and until then, I will do the same."  
Regina sniffled, shook her head and said,  
"I will have a smile ear to ear every moment of the day."  
Regina pulled her close and kissed her lips firmly and said,  
"Until then."  
"Until then."  
Emma said as she smiled warmly and kissed her hand again.

Regina began riding down the road slowly as Emma rode the opposite way, and so it had to be she thought. She turned to see her once more and Emma turned her head at the same time. They smiled at one another until the trees masked them entirely. Regina shed a few more tears but remembered what Emma said to her and she smiled. She thought of the moment she couldn't help but kiss her and felt a small ripple of energy through her body. She hit the reigns and galloped swiftly to the castle. She road through the courtyard and into the stables. She didn't see the boy so she stabled her steed and fetched the saddle bag. She fed him an apple and stroked his mane. The stable boy came in with a bail of hay which he dropped and immediately bowed as he removed his hat.  
"Beg your pardon, your majesty."  
Regina looked to the boy and said,  
"What on earth for? You haven't done anything sweet boy."  
"Her majesty should not have to dress down her horse, I shall strive to be more attentive."

She knelt before the boy and said,  
"Well, this queen knows enough about horses, but there is no shame in striving to be better at ones trades or passions."  
She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head.  
"Hold your chin up, perhaps it is that you're starring at the ground so often that your attention is with the worms. You have a gentle regard, your quick, and intelligent. Never forget that you have worth."  
The boy nodded and spoke lightly.  
"Yes your majesty."  
Her hand maiden came swiftly into the stables. She starred a moment at Regina's physical appearance. Her hair was down and matted and filled with grass and her leathers splattered with dried mud.  
"Your majesty, dinner has been prepared as you wished, shall I draw you a bath as well?"  
"Yes."  
She said as she handed her the saddle bag of apples.  
"Make sure the cook receives these, have her make of them what she wishes, and have these leathers taken in, I'd like them to fit properly."  
Regina strutted across the courtyard with a wide smile on her face.

Emma trotted along taking in the evening sun and thinking of Regina. She had never in her life been so taken by the moment. She found herself regretting not joining the court all those years ago. Perhaps it was meant to be this way though. Perhaps had they met years ago, she would have only known Regina as yet another young lady or princess, completely captivated by the advances of the young lords and princes. It was as though fate intended to reward them with each other, since life had been cruel and without true love. She smiled when she thought of that kiss. It almost knocked her off the horse. She approached her aunts estate as the maids scattered back and forth. It was unusually busy in the yards for the evening hours. Emma wondered what all the fuss was about. She stabled her horse and used the back staircase as usual. She entered her chambers and draped her cloak across the chair. She walked to her chest opened it, and removed a bottle of rum. She took a few sips and walked to her window kicking off her boots. The servants continued to bustle in the courtyard below, but the sunset was beautiful. She closed her eyes and thought of Regina. The thought of her smile made her knees waver. She opened her eyes and steadied her hand on the window ledge. If only she could have kept today. Life as she knew it was the same, but it would never be the same again. She felt the reality of her environment slipping in, and the feeling she had seized in Regina's arms was slipping away. She took another drink of rum and laid on the bed, but the sound of servants rushing up and down the corridors peaked her interest. She peered out the door of her chambers and saw her aunt at the end of the hall speaking with maids. She glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. Emma ducked back in, but feared it was too late she had been caught existing again. She walked back over to the window and awaited the inevitable speech. Her aunt came into the room and spoke,

"Emma, we have talked about you riding off into the woods, do you not understand that all of these arrangements are on your behalf? Yet, you are not here, and what happened to your face? That gash could leave a scar, I've told you about roughing around. You promised me you would stop all this and it is bad manners when a lady does not keep her word. I've had three dress makers waiting all day. In a few days time we are hosting very important guests of the court, two high lords, and their sons. This may be your last chance to find a fit husband. Once a girl is of a certain age, she is considered undesirable for marriage and bearing children. Your invitation to high tea arrived from the queen this afternoon, have you forgotten that as well? It is one thing to disregard my patience, but to disregard the queen would bring ruin upon this family. Her majesty has no time for nonsense like this. She will not be without your company and you will be pleasant and lady like when in it."  
Emma smirked and thought of Regina's company, and her tolerance of her nonsense.  
"I implore you to see reason Emma, this is no laughing matter. I wrote your father just this morning and spoke of your beaming presence at the spring ball. I would hate to send him disappointing news."  
Emma starred at the floor.  
"Emma you are his sole heir, and his health has been,"

She paused and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder.  
"We don't decide our fate my dear. If you do not marry soon, your father may not be able to give you away, or tragically pass without seeing you wed. I was young once too, and filled with a desire to see the world, but this is the natural course of things, fighting against it only makes it more difficult. I know this is frightening, becoming a wife, a lady of the court, and of course giving ones virtue to her husband. All of this worry is quite normal I assure you. It is time, youth and childish things are beyond you now, I just wish you would confide in me, or a least heed my advice and guidance. You must know that I only want what is best for you my dear."  
Emma tried to think of something nice to say to compliments her efforts.  
"I did like the dress, it was quite lovely, and I will attend the queens tea. I'm very lucky to receive her invitation. I shall strive harder to mind these things."  
Her aunt nodded and smiled at her. She pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled back.  
"You see, this can be exciting too, soon we will have a lovely summer wedding planned, and if all goes well with the queens favor, perhaps a reception held in the kings square. Could you imagine?"  
Emma smiled and said,  
"An affair of the season."  
"That's the spirit, and as it turns out, the young lords are said to both be tall and handsome. Not that one should focus on such vanities, but I know that it is easier for a young girl to find her husband to be, an attractive man. It can make the wedding night more tolerable I've been told."  
Emma laughed at the thought of a young lord in bed. Staggering and wide eyed like a new born calf walking for the first time. Or worse like a bull in mating spring. She remember meeting several "lord's son's" born of milkmaids, and harems, and other men's wives. All sent to die in the lines of war to cover the shame of there father's transgressions. She held the gravity of her situation at a distance for now, for as long as she could.

Regina sunk into her bath as her hand maiden brought towels and gathered her leathers.  
"I shall have these taken to the leather smith, unless your majesty wishes for something finer from the tannery."  
Her hand maiden said as she looked at the tattered riders garb with her nose up.  
"Yes that will be fine, and those will serve for now until something more befitting can be made."  
"Yes your majesty, shall I arrange a fitting in the morning?"  
"Very well, and one more thing, I'll need you to send word to the merchants tonight. I'm formally offering a kings ransom to the man who brings me the finest pure white steed in the kingdom. I want one that shines like a radiant full moon."  
"Yes your majesty."

The next day came and went for the both of them. Regina had a full breakfast and fitting. Emma was poked several times with pins as girls hovered around her all day trimming fabrics and stitching away. Both stood dazed in the happenings as they though of each other. Starring off out the window and smiling with seemingly no reason. Regina went to the stables to see her steed with a handful of carrots. Emma walked across the courtyards trying to balance on the most ridiculous shoes to ever be worn. She stopped briefly to look at the fine leathers that had been laid out for drying. Her aunt noticed her attention wavering and spoke promptly.  
"My dear, the leathers? I thought you knew there was no need to pay mind to these anymore."  
Emma thought quickly and spoke,  
"I thought I would inspect these and select one to be made into tack, as a wedding gift for my husband to be. I've seen it poorly made and thought it should only be the best."  
"What a lovely idea for a gift."  
Her aunt motioned to the tanner.  
"Good day sir, could you have a boy deliver your finest pelts this evening for my niece to select from, only the finest, these are to be fashioned into a wedding gift."  
He nodded and her aunt pulled at her arm as they continued to walk.  
"We never purchase anything in the markets, we don't carry money or baskets or leathers through the squares my dear, in doing so we remind the people of who does the work, and who oversees the work being done. We also remind the merchants of whose ownership their goods become. If they know, extra attention is put into the detail, strengthening the quality of the work, and so the desire for the goods themselves. The merchant becomes richer and his taxes are paid ensuring the wealth of the land. It's called economics, and one day it will be yours, and your lordship's responsibility to ensure this for your lands people. I know it seems like small gestures of snobbery, but tradition has its place in these exchanges."  
Emma smiled falsely and the carried on through the markets.

A parade of white stallions began to arrive in the courtyard of the castle. The queens hand maiden rushed to the stables.  
"Your majesty, the steeds you requested have begun arriving, shall I have them sent here to the stable?"  
"No, gather them in the lower fields, I'll require a ride before I select one."  
Regina motioned to the stable boy.  
"Saddle the steed and meet me in the lower fields."  
The boy nodded and went about with his instructions. Regina smiled as she made her down to the fields. There were at least twenty five to choose from. One of the older merchants bowed and greeted her as she approached.  
"Your majesty, we have gathered the strongest steeds from the land which fit your request."  
He said as he waved his hand toward the herd of them. They walked together as the merchant spoke of their various breeding's.  
"As you can see, some are still young with room to grow still, and of course the larger stallions, some bred and some broken from their band."  
"I'll require the one that cannot be caught."  
She spoke as she looked upon them all smiling.

"I have just the few that you need."  
The merchant said as brought forth three of the larger ones.  
Regina saw the one in the middle and her eyes lit up. He was magnificent. His haunches were wide set and his legs looked strong. His mane was the color of Emma's hair. His eyes were dark with a blue ring around them. The same blue as her beautiful eyes. She reached for his cheek and he leaned into her palm as Emma did. The merchant went on about his capabilities.  
"A fine selection your majesty, he's a sporting horse by training, perhaps the fastest indeed. He has won several events and highly sought after for breeding."  
She stepped to his side and mounted. She rode over to the stable boy who stood holding her steed.  
"A think a race is required, wouldn't you say? You must not let me win though, I mean this horse as a gift for a very important person, and I want the truth to out in his speed."  
The boy looked up at her, nodded and smiled as he mounted the steed.  
Regina smiled back and announced her intentions.  
"We shall race the steeds to the far tree line and back, should this champion win, considered the ransom for him paid to his owner."  
She looked to the boy as they readied. A young merchant held the count and they were off. Their stride was neck and neck all the way to the tree line. He was indeed a fine specimen, strong and powerful. As they turned and headed back, she watched as Midnight Moon pulled forward a length. She hit the reigns on the white steed and he pulled ahead a stride but the two were quite comparable. The white steed won the race but just barely.  
Regina caught her breath and smiled as she announced,  
"The champion is victorious, let him be known as the fastest steed in the kingdom."  
The merchants clapped and cheered at the show. She dismounted and handed the reigns to the stable boy.  
"Take him to the stables, have him fitted with matching tack, and have the leather smith design an apple blossom flower on the saddle sides."  
He nodded and took the horse to the stables.

Emma slumped into her chair in her chambers and looked sadly at her aching feet as one of the maids came in with the leather smith. She sent the maid off requesting silks be brought to her as well and spoke with him privately about his selections. Her aunts estate continued to bustle with preparations for the arrival of the high lords. Her mind could not waver from Regina though. Her beautiful naked body, soft skin, and the sinking feeling that got stronger because she was not near was difficult to ignore. The day passed without ease for her. All of this fuss was overwhelming. She knew that soon she would have to abandon her life as she knew it and settle for being in toe to some sniveling pompous lord and catering to his ridiculous lifestyle. It made her ill to think about. She thought of her mentors over the years feeling sad for the loss of their most apt pupil. She smiled as she remembered her fellow swordsmen and mariners laughing at the very thought of her in a dress, and laughing along with them. If only they could see her now, poised like a proper lady and being handled every moment like a delicate flower. They would drink on this laughter until dawn and savor it for many a night to come. She felt like a fraud and she should have been deeply upset at everything going on, but it was the queen who dominated her heart. She considered that if she were married, she would attend far more court functions and be near her often, but to be so close and barred by courtesies that made her intangible? What sort of life would they lead in stolen glances and wishful affairs. Her beauty gracing her presence, just out of reach, her dreams haunted with passion unclaimed for her. Perhaps there would be a moment, when they were alone, and she could steal a kiss. Her aunt made it very clear in the market this afternoon that being in her position would mean people would be watching her every movement now. She laid in her bed with the bottle of rum and starred at the ceiling. Eventually she closed her eyes, but every time she did Regina's smiling face was waiting for her.

The next morning came in misty and chilly. Regina awoke to her breakfast being served.  
"Good morning your majesty, The cook has made apple turnovers and sends her thanks for the fresh fruit, and a letter has arrived from lady Emma." She looked to the letter on the tea tray and dismissed the girl. She watched as the girl left the room and lept out of bed. She sat in her chair and opened the letter eagerly. A small card trimmed in gold was inside. She removed it carefully and opened the card. A pressed apple blossom fell from its fold and landed in her lap. She read the words allowed which simply said,  
"The Lady Emma Is Pleased To Accept Her Majesties Invitation To High Tea."  
Regina held the blossom in her hand and breathed it in deeply. It was almost as though she were beneath their tree again soaking in sunlight and absorbed in each others flesh once more. She drank her morning tea and smiled at the thought of seeing Emma this afternoon. She had her maids fetch her favorite dresses and jewelry. She knew that Emma needed none of these things to find her beautiful but she had to do something from keeping herself from leaping with joy. She felt like a young girl again. The love she felt for Emma was the purest thing she had ever known. Just knowing she would soon be in her presence made her heart flutter wildly. She gathered her maids and instructed them to set the gardens for tea barring the weather, and to have the library set as well. She ordered fresh tea leaves be fetched and spiced as soon as possible.

Emma awoke to the bustling of maids bringing in dresses and boxes of shoes and hats to dress her for the day. Her aunt followed them in instructing them where to put what. She turned to Emma and smiled.  
"Good morning my dear, hurry along and get some breakfast, we need you dressed and ready for this afternoon. The queen waits for no one, come along."  
She hurried Emma out of bed. Her feat still ached from yesterdays shoes and as the maids started setting them out she frowned at them.  
"No sour faces my dear, a lady always smiles."  
Emma was already exhausted with them all but smiled as she made her way to the kitchen. She was going to see Regina, and that would always be a reason to smile, even it was to be in the worst shoes imaginable. She would walk barefoot through the briars just to look upon her face. A fitting metaphor for their circumstance she thought. She had breakfast and was whisked off here and there, dressed and painted like a doll. She was then assisted to her carriage. Her aunt walked her out and spoke to her just before she left.  
"Mind your manners, and table manners, and I need not remind you to keep note of proper conversation with her majesty. No tales of brutish antics. Mention your efforts in becoming wed, with the favor she has shown you it is very likely she might be aware of a prince in need of a wife. They protect this information to avoid common harpies from seducing and eloping with them before a proper match can be made. Should she offer an introduction of any suitor she thinks fit for you, you will accept without hesitation. Remember my dear, lords and ladies cannot be wed without a royal blessing, even if she means to wed you to strengthen a treaty or secure an interest of the crown, then you will accept if you wish us all to keep our heads."  
Emma nodded and climbed in the carriage. The ride to the castle would be long in this wheeled box meant for comfort. She would take a saddle over this any day. Perhaps those who spent so much time with their noses to the air never noticed they rode downwind a horse's behind. She slipped off the shoes and sighed with relief as she put her legs up on the other seat. She closed her eyes and strained to think of a way to not smile like a little girl when she finally saw Regina.

She arrived at the castle and was greeted formally and taken to the library to await the queen. She slowly walked around the massive library admiring it's many fine books and collections.  
Some of them were languages she recognized, some she had never seen before. She picked up a small book and opened it scanning over its strange symbols and markings. She had seen markings like these before, on some of the jars in the home of an apothecary and a dear friend. She suspected it was a guide to potions and elixirs. The door to the library opened and the queen was announced. Emma turned as she entered the room and there she was, her presence so graceful and tall. Her eyes shimmered on contact and her smile could not remain small. Emma felt her blood boil once more, laying eyes on the fairest of them all.

Emma curtsied as she walked toward her. The servants bustled in with the tea and table wares. Emma smiled ear to ear as Regina did the same.  
"I had no idea you had interest in the poisonous plants of the swamp lands."  
Regina asked her. Emma looked at her confused and said,  
"What? I mean, I beg your pardon your majesty?"  
Regina looked to the book in her hand. Emma looked down at it.  
"Oh, yes, I didn't know, you can read this?"  
Regina nodded and smiled at her warmly. Her hand maiden approached them once the tables were set.  
"Your majesty, my lady, tea is served."  
They sat down at the table as the servants hovered around them. Regina spoke when she noticed the silence.  
"I must apologize for the location of tea today, I was hoping the weather would permit, I so wished to show you the gardens."  
"Perhaps, the sun will come out still."  
Emma said smiling and trying not to make too much eye contact. Regina noticed how nervous she was and found it adorable.  
"I find your optimism refreshing. Perhaps we will go for a walk in them anyways."

The servants cleared the library and only one remained but he was out of a whispers range. Regina smiled warmly at her and spoke lightly,  
"I've missed you."  
"I've missed you as well. It has been difficult these past few days and I'm suppose to feel miserable but I can't stop thinking of you."  
"Why are you suppose to be miserable?"  
"My aunt has arranged to have me engaged by the weeks end to one of the high lords sons. Unless of course you happen to know an available prince willing to claim me, either way my near future is one of trying not to be ill as I smile falsely at some spoiled brats meaningless achievements in sport and snobbery."  
Regina tried to hold back her laughter and cleared her throat instead as she smiled widely.  
"My aunt said you would have to bless the marriage."

Regina realized this and said worried,  
"I simply wouldn't then, I don't think I could."  
"But on what grounds? That we are in love and you wish me for yourself? How do you think the king will take that news?"  
Regina's expression turned sad. She knew exactly what he would do. He would send Emma far away and forbid Regina to speak of her. He would not be jealous of their love. He would simply wipe away a smudge left on his possession and act as though it had never happened. Emma noticed her expression turning more bleak by the second.  
"I did not mean to upset you my love, I cannot be without you, and yet I cannot be with you. My heart breaks and yet its filled with joy to see you, truly."  
Regina realized how much she had disregarded. She spoke softly,  
"I shouldn't have, we shouldn't have, I'm so sorry Emma, I never meant to hurt you."  
"I will never apologize for loving you Regina, and I will not accept your apology for what we have had together."  
"I love you too."  
She looked in her eyes and tried not to cry. The maids returned with fresh tea and lunch and Regina immediately poised herself as they approached she smiled falsely as they went about their duties. Emma realized how much her station took from her. On the outside she was always perfect, but just behind those beautiful eyes was a deep loneliness.

The sun came out after all and Emma suggested they go for a walk in the gardens. Regina agreed that they both could use some fresh air. As they made their way to the gardens, Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's and she felt her heart skip. They walked slowly along trying not draw attention to the burning passion that radiated between them. Regina spoke to her handmaiden as they approached the hedges.  
"I think the lady and I will be fine from here, you may attend to your other tasks."  
"Yes your majesty."  
Regina turned back and escorted Emma into the hedges. They turned the corner and stopped briefly just to have a moment of privacy. Regina leaned into her and kissed her warmly. Their lips met slowly and with deep yearning for each other. Regina placed her hands on Emma's cheeks and whispered against her lips.  
"I can't live without you either."

Emma felt her frustration rise up from within her.  
"Then run away with me, I cannot give you a castle of this magnitude, filled with riches and an army of servants, but you will never have to feel unloved or unseen for another moment. If we don't we will be forced to see each other toil away at pleasantries and become sad and broken as the years go by. If that is all that is ahead of us and you wish to remain here, then I will respect your decision, but I cannot stay. I would never fault you for anything but, I would miss you terribly."  
"The king, he would hunt us down, Lock me in a tower and throw you in the dungeons."  
"Then I shall tunnel my way out over the next decade and you could grow your hair so I might climb to the top and rescue you."  
Regina laughed at the thought of it. It felt good to laugh in the midst of this impending heartbreak.  
"I have an old friend who may be able to help us. It would be difficult to explain right now but I assure you we would be safe, practically invisible. I will not marry a simple boy and be in your court for the rest of my days without deep despair. I know that what I ask of you could cause a war. I do not expect your answer without you having thought it over. So for now, while we have this precious little time, I shall simply be gracious for your company and mention this unpleasantness no longer. Just know that I love you and always will."  
Regina smiled at her and with tears in eyes asked,  
"Always?"  
"Always."

They continued on through the gardens for awhile and sat on a bench. Emma picked her a rose from the briar and Regina placed it in her hair.  
"I have a gift for you as well, shall we go fetch it?"  
"Is it far? I think my feet may have fallen off when we past the statue of Sir chiseled chin the vain."  
Regina laughed heartily.  
"Still not use to those shoes?"  
"You get use to this? This sort of torture makes the stocks look like a feather bed."  
"Then we shall disregard shoes while we walk through the grass."  
She said smiling and removed her shoes.  
"You'll ruin your stalkings."  
"Well, it's a good thing I have about a hundred more pairs, come, you can lean on me."  
Regina held out her arm as they made their way to the stables.

They replaced their shoes as they walked through the courtyard. Emma groaned slightly as they cut into her feet.  
"I may have misunderstood the strength it takes to be a proper lady."  
Regina giggled as they turned into the stables.  
"Wait here."  
Regina said as she hurried around the corner. Emma took a few steps toward Midnight Moon's stall. She noticed the crescent moon on his head much better without his tack. He was strong but with a gentleness like Regina. She assumed that may have been why they took to each other so well. Regina turned the corner with the white steed and a smile on her face. Emma's jaw dropped at the sight of him. She almost fell over when they approached. It felt like being reunited with an old friend. She smiled widely at Regina.  
"He beat Midnight Moon by a stride. The fastest steed in the kingdom, my gift to you, lady Emma, for your service to our grateful kingdom."

Emma looked at his matching tack and the beautiful designs on his saddle. She touched his cheek and he leaned into her and took a step forward and placed his head on her shoulder.  
"I think he likes you."  
Regina said as she smiled at her.  
"His eyes, his hair, he is like a ghost."  
Emma said as she lingered in her shock.  
The steed lifted his head and brayed.  
"I think he agrees with the name."  
Regina laughed.  
"Then Ghost it is."  
Emma said as she turned to her and continued,  
"Thank you, Regina he is"  
Emma paused and leaned over and kissed her. Regina felt her body ripple with a passionate energy. She placed her hand on her cheeks and pulled her in. Just as she did the stable boy turned the corner and saw them. He bowed and stepped backwards as though to leave and spoke hurriedly,  
"I beg your pardon, your majesty, my lady."  
"Wait!"  
Regina said as she looked at the boy terrified and spoke again.  
"Come here child."

The boy stepped slowly toward her with his head down. She knelt down to meet his eyes and raised his chin.  
"My dear child, you must tell no one of what you saw, I will reward your silence."  
Regina removed her coin purse from her pocket and emptied it into the boys hands. His eyes grew wide as he looked to the coins.  
"I'll say nothing your majesty, you have my word."  
"Very good, give those to your mother and tell her it was for your efforts in ensuring the safety and well being of the steed. Run along now, and remember, tell no one."  
"Yes your majesty."  
Regina stood and turned to Emma with tears in her eyes.  
"Don't"  
Emma said forcibly.  
"Don't cry, the full moon is tomorrow, I will be here in these stables tomorrow at midnight, and ready your horse, it will be a long ride."  
She took Regina's hand and starred into her eyes.  
"I love you, and if your not here, I will not stop loving you. I've learned to live with the worst things and known they come free, perhaps the best things come at the highest cost. Whatever your price my love, I would give my life to fulfill."  
The day came to a close and they said their goodbyes with wanting in their eyes.

Regina retired to her chambers and fell into her bed. The problem she created when she decided to just ride off into the forest was now coming to a head. In just a days time she could abandon the life she knew, or be free, and have love and happiness and a simple life, that would cost her dearly though. She could not let others suffer at the hands of her selfishness. She drifted off before she had a chance to keep herself awake enough to worry. Emma fell into her bed as well. She looked to the bottle of rum a couldn't even muster the energy to drink. Her feet hurt but it was nothing compared to the pain in heart. What if she isn't there? She thought. Either way, Emma could not stay here any longer. If she didn't chose her then she would go far away and never return. She tried to stay awake but her eyes were heavy and her body was tired. The night came easy for the both of them as they drifted off to sleep to await the next day.

Emma awoke to the sound of maids crashing in and placing dresses and stacking shoes. Those shoes would haunt her wherever she should roam for the rest of her days. Her aunt came in and instructed the maids to present the items and not stack them.  
"Good morning, my dear, big day today, have some breakfast and we will have tea in the courtyard. Our guests shall be arriving by lunch."  
Emma saw that the sun was out, which was good, if she were to ride tonight the roads would at least be dry.  
"I saw the steed the queen gifted you, quite impressive."  
Emma smiled and nodded sleepily she tried to think of something, it was too early to lie.  
"Yes, she was pleased to hear that I'm to be married soon, and presented him to me as early congratulations."  
Her aunt smiled widely and tended to the maids. Emma made her way to have some breakfast and groaned the entire time.

Regina starred out of her chamber window. She hadn't made a decision yet and though the day was still new, she feared it would fly by and she would remain indecisive. Her maids came in and did their morning routine as she continued to stare out the window. Her handmaiden came and greeted her as usual.  
"Good morning your majesty, your breakfast has been prepared, I know you had been waiting for warm weather, shall I have your afternoon tea prepared for the gardens?"  
"Yes, that will be fine thank you."  
She turned to leave but stopped.  
"Beg your pardon your majesty, I had almost forgotten, a chest arrived addressed to you this morning, shall I have it brought to you now, or after your tea?"  
"A chest? I'll receive it now thank you."  
She picked up her tea and looked out the window, she starred at the window ledge waiting for the butterfly to appear to confirm what she could not answer. If only there were some sign of what was meant to be. Her handmaiden came in and sat down a leather bound chest that had a note on top of it. She sat it down and left. Regina starred at it curiously and walked over to it. It was a lovely chest, the leather was of good quality, she lifted it and sat it on her bed. It wasn't very heavy but something was filling it. She unlatched its straps and lifted it open. It was fabric. She picked up the card and read it.

My dearest Regina,  
I had these made for you to celebrate your new steed,  
your's seemed a little too big. I cannot wait to see you again.  
All of my love,  
-Emma.

Regina looked down to the fabric and picked it up. It was a black silk lined cloak with crescent moon clasps. Beneath it was the finest set of riding leathers she had ever seen. They were black as night with interlocking and opposing crescent moons on the trim. Beneath those, were matching boots and gloves. She smiled at them and kissed Emma's letter. She had found her sign. She looked around her chambers and could not think of single thing she wanted. Everything here belonged to the king, even her, but that was all about to change. Soon she would be free of this cage and in the arms of her beloved. She knew not of where they would go or how they would live, but anything was better than this. They would have each other, and that was all she needed. She slipped the chest underneath her bed and had breakfast by her window smiling from ear to ear.

Emma was now dressed and fluffed, thoroughly manicured, and on her way to tea in the courtyard. She and her aunt had been talking for a little while when the high lords and their sons arrived. Emma was nervous as the group of men approached, they bowed respectfully to the ladies and introduced themselves and their sons to Emma. They joined them for tea and the high lords spoke briefly of their travel and moved the conversation into engagements. The one asked Emma why she had come out so late and she almost answered honestly before her aunt explained that her father had been in poor health and Emma had been taking care of him as was the place of his only child. He asked about her fathers health and her aunt again answered for her. She knew that whatever was decided today would have nothing to do with her. She smiled falsely as the one young lord attempted to steal glances and sipped her tea quietly. If she didn't say anything, no one would notice she was even there. Except for everyone because this as all about her and her well being. Tea time was coming to a close when one of the young lords offered his hand and requested they go for a walk. Great, she thought, a walk in the most uncomfortable shoes ever. He was a nice young man, not the one making eyes, but Emma couldn't care less her mind was riddled with thoughts of Regina. She didn't know if she should go to her or not. What if she wasn't there? What if she didn't love her after all? Emma hated herself in these moments. Why did she push this on her and what if it was too soon? Emma's head was in more pain than her feet when the young lord spoke,

"My lady, you seem to be upset, have I said something to offend you?"  
Emma thought quick about her answer and said,  
"Oh, no, I'm just a little nervous, this is all very exciting and I'm not really sure how all of this is suppose to go."  
"Well, that makes two of us, I'm told by my father that I am to politely ask for your company for a walk, revile you with my tales of adventure to swede you on my strength and ability, and after we have fallen hopelessly in love after a short stroll, I then ask for your hand, we get married, have a band of children and live happily ever after."  
The young lord paused and looked to the ground and Emma said,  
"Happily ever after? I've never heard such a phrase. However lovely it sounds, people have never been able to lie to me my lord. May I ask the name of the young lady you seek to have happily ever after with?"  
"I'm ashamed to say I never learned her name. I danced with her at a ball and fell in love instantly. Caught in the moment as it were. I had never felt anything like it before. The evening grew late and before I knew it, she was gone."  
"Surely someone at the ball knew of her, she couldn't have just disappeared."

Emma looked to him concerned.  
"Aye, but she did. I asked all of the courtiers, rode the countrysides to every estate, demanded an audience with every young lady in the land. Yet, she was not among any of them. As it is, should you reject me my lady, A second engagement has been arranged to a horrible girl or her equally horrible sister."  
Emma laughed a little.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at your misfortune. If your heart belongs to her, you should settle for no other love."  
"Your words are true my lady, and your kindness is welcome. I've spent the past month lamenting over a simple shoe she left behind. If only I could find the lady to match it."  
"Well if its a matching set you require, you could have mine, they are horribly uncomfortable."  
The young lord laughed.

"Thank you my lady, it is refreshing to laugh again, and I'm sure they are lovely shoes, but,"  
"They are not hers, and your heart is?"  
"I would be a dishonest man if I said no."  
He twisted his gloves in his hands and continued to stare at the ground.  
"Well there you have it. We lie, we say we are engaged, they will set a date, and you are free to search for her uninhibited a little while longer before anyone is the wiser. I, well, I have someone too, we plan to flee from this life, I wouldn't have told you, but since we are in the same situation, I guess this secret has taken much from me. I wanted to shout it from the highest tower, but, we are of different stations."  
The young lord smiled at her and said,  
"Your secret is safe with me, on my honor. Although, with such cunning dealing with the courtiers, I'm almost sad we will not be wed. Had my heart not been claimed by a woman who may or may not exist, I would have been honored to be your husband my lady."

Emma smiled bashfully.  
"I'm flattered, I must admit, I thought I would have been paraded about for pompous fools and yet I find myself thinking, I would have been honored to be your wife as well. Perhaps we will meet again someday and somehow make it up to each other."  
"The debt is most certainly mine and your young man is very lucky to have your love, you should go to him as well, love, laugh, have children, grow old together. If I never find my love, it would bring me joy to learn you had found yours."  
Emma smiled awkwardly as he continued.  
"However, if you still desire such a meeting, I could introduce you to the most pompous mule in the kingdom."  
He said as he nodded toward the other young lord.  
"Is he really that bad?"  
"Absolutely the worst. I've never met anyone who brags about the sword so much and still has no idea how to hold one. Calls himself Gaston the great, more like Gaston the gaseous with all of his hot air. Meanwhile a monster holds keep in his lands and he squirms every time its mentioned. I shall have to remember to bring it up later, if only for our amusement."  
They laughed together as they plotted their escape from their obligations. They planned their entire charade as they sat on the courtyard wall. They carried it on throughout the day until he left to wait for her call. Though the best laid plans would never come to pass, because of the fairest of them all.

Regina watched as the sun crept below the hills. She wasn't sure what was to come of the next few days so she decided to have a bath. In the constant schedules and meaningless blare, a hot bath was the only luxury that ever made sense to her. After so many years of feeling very little about anything, she always afforded herself the sting of the hot water on her skin. She didn't know the next time she would have one, it was perhaps the only thing she would miss she thought. Everything could fade away like it did when she rode away into the forest on Midnight Moon's back. She pinned her hair back and slipped in the water letting the heat relax her muscles. It had been an exciting week and if she were to ride all night, then a little relaxation was in order. She sank into it and closed her eyes for a good while. She thought of Emma and if she was pulling out her hair in the company of the young lords. She herself found many of them foolish with only one thing on their minds. She found it troublesome to think about in fact. What if one of them were to be inapropriate, letting his hands fall to her. She immediately thought of putting an arrow through his palm. She smiled again and rinsed her face, all would be well soon. Her handmaiden came in with fresh towels and gathered her underclothes. Regina stepped out of her tub and dried herself off. She slipped on a fresh night gown.  
"Is there anything I can get you before you retire for the evening your majesty."  
Regina turned to her and smiled.  
"I don't think I've ever thanked you for all that you have done for me, and I apologize if I ever mistreated you."  
"I can't think of a single instance, but it has been an honor to serve her majesty."  
"Well, never the less, thank you."  
She looked at her as though no one had ever thanked her before. She curtsied and said,  
"You are most welcome your majesty."

Regina fell into her bed and waited until she could no longer hear footsteps in the corridor. She went to the window, it was almost midnight. She pulled the chest from under bed and dressed quickly. They fit perfectly and she wondered if there would ever be a moment when Emma didn't impress her. She opened her jewelry box and removed a necklace her father gave her on her wedding day. He passed away shortly after. It belonged to his mother, and her's before. It was the only thing she owned in this life. She put it around her neck and kissed the jewel. She grabbed a small bag and packed an extra set of undergarments. She went for the door and stopped for a moment. She looked around her chambers at all the fine things she was giving up. She smiled and walked out the door. The corridors were emptied but she stepped quietly and quickly. She waited until the guards passed in the courtyard and swiftly made her way to the stables. She snuck into Midnight Moon's stable and saddled him. She strapped her bag to his saddle and checked to see where the guards were. She heard rustling above her in the loft. Moments later Emma dropped from the loft behind her. Regina gasped.  
"You scared me."  
Regina whispered as Emma couldn't stop smiling.  
"The leathers look good."  
Regina looked down at them and smiled.  
"Thank you, they're beautiful."

Emma wrapped her arms around her and pushed her against the wall. She kissed her passionately. Regina fell into her kiss just as intently.  
"I'm glad you decided to come."  
Emma said as she smiled.  
"I can't live without you."  
"Well then, Ghost is hitched in the forest, the guards are on a loop. We should have a few moments once they've passed."  
Emma unlocked the stall and opened the door. They stepped out slowly and waited for the guards to pass. As they did the stable boy turned the corner. They all stood there stunned for a moment just glaring at each other.  
"Your majesty, my lady."  
The boy knelt.

"Is there something I can assist you with your majesty?"  
"No, dear child, but if you could also not mention that we were here?"  
"Yes your majesty, but if anyone notices the missing steed, what shall I say of its expected return?"  
"My dear boy, we will not be returning, we are going far away from this place."  
"Yes your majesty, then I should return these."  
The boy pulled the coins she had given him from his pocket.  
"I told you to give those to your mother."  
"Yes your majesty, you did, but I haven't got a mother. Not anymore."  
The boy held the coins in his hand and starred at them as he spoke again.  
"I beg your pardon, your majesty, my lady, but I wouldn't need the coins once the guards throw me in the dungeons for loosing a steed. My mother told me before she died that I must always be brave, honest, and true, but I will keep your majesties secret."

Regina looked at Emma completely distraught.  
"If we leave, we condemn the poor boy, we cannot do this."  
Emma looked at her and then at the boy. She stepped over to him and knelt in front of him.  
"What is your name boy?"  
"Aurthur, my lady."  
"Can you read and write Aurthur?"  
"Yes my lady."  
"And you promise to always be brave, honest, and true?"  
"Yes my lady."  
"Then come with me Aurthur."  
She reached her hand out and took his.  
"Regina, guide the horse, come."

Emma made her way to the stable doors and saw that the guards were turning the corner.  
"Now."  
She whispered and waved her hand. They made their way out of the front gates and into the forest where Emma had Ghost hitched to a tree. Regina pulled Emma aside and said,  
"Emma, what do you intend to do with the boy?"  
"I have an old friend, he requires an apprentice, we are headed that way. We must take him or he will die in the kings dungeons."  
"Agreed, but we must hurry, they will know I'm missing by sunrise."  
They mounted their horses and Emma pulled Aurthur up to the back of her saddle.  
"Do you like stories Aurthur?"  
"Yes my lady."  
"Good because where we are going your going to hear a lot of them."  
She said with a smile.  
"Have you ever heard the tale of the sword in the stone?"  
"No my lady."  
"Well I'll tell you all about it on the way. Better hang on tight."  
Emma looked at Regina with a wide grin.  
"Catch me if you can."  
They cracked their reigns and rode off into the night.


End file.
